A Killer Android's Honeymoon
by illjwamh
Summary: 18's thoughts on her night of nights. An introspective with some lemony elements.


Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, would I need to put a disclaimer up here?  
  
Author's Notes: I don't usually write lemons. Technically, there isn't really much lemon   
in here anyway, but I have to call it one just because of one part. It's mostly an 18   
introspective, but I have some Krillin POV in there, since it would be very difficult for   
me to write lemony stuff from an entirely female point of view.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
She couldn't even think how she got there. The last hour or so was all a blur. All   
Juuhachigou knew was that Krillin was at that very moment carrying her over the   
threshold into their honeymoon suite. She felt a giddy feeling that she could not recall   
ever having felt before. She also wore a big, goofy smile. If she were to see another   
person behaving in this way, she would say they looked ridiculous. For some reason,   
however, she wasn't really concentrating on that at the moment.  
Their wedding had been beautiful. Everyone was there, even Vegeta, whom Bulma   
had forced to come. Krillin floated a foot or so off the ground for the ceremony, so he   
could be at equal height with her. Never in her entire life had she even considered getting   
married to anybody. In fact, she'd always considered the whole idea of marriage to be   
quite pointless. Nevertheless, there she was, walking down the isle and prepared to spend   
the rest of her life with a man whom she had been in a position to kill only a year before.  
As her new husband set her down, she looked about their suite. It was amazing! It   
seemed like some sort of miniature palace!  
"I'm going to go get changed," she said to Krillin and headed off into the next room.  
"I'll be waiting for you," he called after her.  
Entering the rather large bedroom, she looked around again. This one room was the   
size of the entire first floor of Kame house! There was a bathroom connected to the   
opposite wall, and she crossed over to it and entered it.  
The bathroom, like everything else here, was huge. There was a floor length mirror, a   
Jacuzzi, and an enormous shower. As she prepared to change, she caught a glimpse of   
herself in the mirror. She was frozen in shock, for she was still wearing her wedding   
gown, and something was just occurring to her.  
"What am I doing?" she asked herself anxiously. This was not like her at all. She   
normally tried to push people away from her, and be free of all those idiotic emotions that   
humans were plagued with. Within a few seconds, she had begun to panic. Perhaps she   
could fly out the bathroom window? Yes, that was it. A perfect escape, and Krillin would   
never be able to find her. Or maybe she should just be her cold, blunt self and tell him she   
was not going to go through with this.  
Images from the past began to pour through her mind. The time she'd first met Krillin.   
The poor guy was scared to death of her! She couldn't really blame them, considering   
what she and her brother had just done to Vegeta, Trunks, Tien and Piccolo. Kissing him   
on the cheek was kind of cruel, but it amused her to tease the seemingly helpless little   
man.  
Then there was the time he could have destroyed her. He had the controller. He could   
have very easily just shut her off and blow her up, but he didn't. He came out and told her   
that he was going to let her go, and then when Cell came after her; he tried so valiantly to   
protect her.  
The way he cared for her, and looked after her when Cell regurgitated her. That she   
always felt guilty about. She was so nasty to him, accusing him of trying to woo her,   
when in reality he'd expected nothing! He'd assumed she was with 17! And even after all   
that, he still used his wish to the dragon to try and help her. She was forever after   
ashamed of her behavior up on the lookout, though she could never come right out and   
admit it.  
  
"Juu-chan?" Krillin's call snapped her back to the present. She was sweating bullets,   
something else very uncommon for her. She took an apprehensive glance toward the   
bathroom door, and another memory flashed through her head.  
Krillin's proposal. Whether she admitted it or not, it was definitely one of her favorite   
memories. He was so sweet. They were sitting out on the beach just as they had done   
many times before, and he told her he wanted to ask her something. Looking back, she   
felt bad, because she answered him in her usual stoic manner. He was so nervous, but   
when he finally got it out she was completely taken aback. Marriage? Her? She thought   
about it. She really did enjoy being with Krillin, and enjoyment was something she rarely   
got to experience. Also, he was one of the few in the world who treated her like a person.   
She felt comfortable with him. On top of all that, she did sort of have feelings for him; it   
was just hard to show it sometimes. That's when she made her decision. What better way   
to show him how she felt than to marry him? So she accepted his proposal, and never   
looked back. Until now.   
She took another look at herself in the mirror, wearing that big white dress. This was   
her last chance for escape. She hesitated for a moment, and then shook her head. That   
would be cowardly, and of all the things she was, she wasn't a coward. Besides, she   
loved him. Although it seemed an almost alien feeling to her, it was there, and there was   
no denying it.  
"I'm coming," she called into the bedroom. She quickly got out of her dress and   
changed into a thin, almost see-through white silk robe. She made sure she looked just   
right, and then opened the door and walked into the bedroom.  
  
Krillin thought his eyes were going to come flying right out of his head! There she   
stood, in nothing but that robe, gazing straight at him. He could never have imagined a   
more perfect moment had he been given a thousand years to think about it. She slowly   
walked over to him, and sat down next to him on the giant bed. He reached up and   
touched her cheek, and then kissed her with everything he had.  
Since he'd already removed his jacket and tie, all that was left for Juuhachigou was   
his shirt. She relieved him of that quickly, and he tenderly untied the sash around her   
waist and pulled back her robe. Sitting before him was the most beautiful sight he'd ever   
seen in his life. Every part of her body was flawless, and her skin was smooth and soft.   
Her breasts were perfectly proportioned to the rest of her figure, which was also perfectly   
designed. He tilted her over until she was lying on her back, and began kissing her   
fervently. She removed the rest of his clothing, and began running her fingers through his   
hair.  
At this point in time, Krillin wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted them both   
up into the air. They were now floating a foot or so above the bed. He used his mind to   
pull back the sheets, and then he laid them back down on the bed and pulled the sheets   
over them.  
  
Juuhachigou could barely contain herself. She was experiencing feelings that before   
she didn't even know existed. Krillin was currently sucking lightly on her left nipple. The   
sensations rippled through her body and she was overcome with these new emotions. She   
thought she couldn't take any more, and that's when he entered her.  
The surge of sheer pleasure caught her completely off-guard. Being an android, she   
needn't worry about the pain of her first time. She simply immersed herself in these   
feelings. It was ironic, really. Had someone told her a year ago that she would be doing   
anything like this, she would simply laugh at the absurdity of such an idea. Then she   
probably would have killed the person.  
It was all different with Krillin. He made her feel happy. It wasn't the same kind of   
happy as when she and her brother were hunting down Goku and destroying all things in   
their path, but a different, more satisfying happy. Krillin made her feel. . .human. And for   
that she loved him. She realized now that nothing would ever be complete in her life   
unless Krillin was there with her. She threw out the idea of ever running away from him,   
and from that moment on swore to herself that she would always remember how special   
he made her feel. With him, she was more than just an artificial life form created for   
destruction. She was more than just a beautiful, yet cold young woman. With him, she   
was part of something that she herself had once mocked. With him, she was loved.  
  
************  
  
Whaddya think? Too sappy? Too weird? Please let me know. Any and all intelligent   
comments will be appreciated, but flames will be ignored.   



End file.
